lost_episode_pastasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House: Dead Lincoln
Hi there, I need to tell you something. Do you know the Nickelodeon show called the Loud House? One of the best shows ever created by Chris Savino. The show featured a boy named Lincoln who has ten sisters named Lori, Leni, Lynn, Luan, Lisa, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily. But I have to tell you that I had found a mysterious tape that I had never seen, It was around 1:12 in the afternoon, I went for an afternoon jog until I passed the goodwill store, I decided to find what i needed there, Maybe like some VHS tapes (Since I haven't watched some of my tapes in a while) because you know how people do VHS openings on Youtube, But i haven't done one yet. So I went to the VHS aisle in the store, And as i passed the nickelodeon VHS tapes there was something i didn't know about, It was a VHS called the loud house: dead Lincoln, The tape was written with a paper mate ink-joy gel pen like I saw in the commercial, I instantly went to the clerk and told him that there was a mysterious tape i found, He looked at it and said that it was a missing episode to the show, So i bought the tape and ran back home with my other tapes. You know how in the "Pee Wee Herman Murder Tapes" Creepypasta where this man says that he had purchased a lost episode of golden girls, Well if you don't know, You can hear the story on Youtube, Anyways, On to talking about the lost episode, I put the tape inside my VHS player and the intro started, However, The intro was different, As it got to scene where Lana loud unclogs the bathroom sink, Lincoln ran into the hall, And a hammer was right next to the stairs, Lincoln slipped and fell down the stairs, He had scrapes all over him, And he had a bleeding arm, The intro ended, The title of the episode was called "Dead Lincoln", The episode started with the outside of the house like in almost every episode. It faded into the bathroom, Lori loud was in the shower, When all of a sudden she had to pee, She opened the shower curtain, And she peed from the toilet, The screen switched to show Lincoln and Leni playing playing a video game when all of a sudden Lori came down the stairs and there was soap over her private parts instead of a towel, Lincoln went to the toilet to vomit, Lynn was in the shower as well, And she asked if Lincoln was sick, Lincoln said no, He said that he saw Lori without a towel, Lincoln lied. Leni put a cloth on Lincoln's forehead, And she covered Lincoln's body with a blanket, Luna felt very sorry for Lincoln, Then a message on the screen said 3 days later, Lincoln was out for a walk, Then the screen showed a picture of the loud house at night, Lincoln put Lola loud to bed and left the room when all of a sudden Lola loud started to sing. "My bonny lies over the ocean, My bonny lies over the sea, My bonny lies over the ocean, Oh bring back my bonny to me!" "Bring back, My bonny!, bonny bonny bonny, Come back to me!" The episode faded to black for 12 seconds. The episode came back on with Lincoln on a desert road and a taxi killed Lincoln, Lincoln's sisters were sobbing hysterically after watching this happen, Lincoln's sisters went to his funeral. Then the screen switched to static for 3 seconds, Lori went up to the stage and said this: "Lincoln would always be a smart person, even though we don't like him a lot, he'd always help us whenever we need help, But, I so can't live without him, Goodbye Lincoln, We will miss you." In the second to final scene, it showed The Loud House with a for sale sign. Then the episode ended with a shot of a corpse of Lincoln. I smashed the tape into bits. Later, I had to be taken to a mental hospital for 4 weeks, I had nightmares for the rest of the winter. If you find a copy of the episode, don't watch it!Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Loud House Category:Trollpasta